ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Masks
Game of Masks is the seventh episode of the eighth season and the 81st episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It was released on March 3, 2018 in Australia. Synopsis As Lloyd and Harumi search the Oni Temple for the last mask, the ninja are taken hostage and discover Princess Harumi's true intentions. Plot While at the Oni Temple with Lloyd, Harumi flashes back to when she was a kid during the events of "Day of the Great Devourer," which was also the day her parents were killed by the Great Devourer. Meanwhile, the Sons of Garmadon have captured the other Ninja and have seized control of the Destiny's Bounty. With it, the Sons of Garmadon proceed to the Oni Temple. Back at the temple, Lloyd and Harumi manage to locate the Oni Mask of Hatred within the Oni Temple. Harumi attempts to grab it, but a force makes it so she cannot. She then explains to Lloyd that someone with Oni blood can obtain the mask. After Lloyd takes the mask, he soon begins to question Harumi on how she knew that he was part Oni. After a moment of revelations, Lloyd discovers Harumi's true intentions and realizes that she is the Quiet One. Harumi tries to manipulate Lloyd by stroking his chest and trying to kiss him but he doesen't fall for her trick. A fight then ensues, as they fight Lloyd deduced some explanations for her plans while she confirms it before revealing to him of his uncle Wu being the infant, to his surprise. The fight ends with Lloyd throwing the Oni Mask of Hatred over the side of the platform. However, Harumi dives after it, catching it while she manages to use her knife to hold onto the side of the platform. Armed with the Oni Mask of Hatred, Harumi puts it on, using its powers to jump back onto the platform. Lloyd questions what the mask did to her, where she reveals that it has made her invincible to all forms of damage, speaking with a very demonic tone to her voice. After a very brief fight, Harumi reveals to Lloyd that she wants him to feel the pain she has felt following the death of her parents by having Lord Garmadon destroy Lloyd. Harumi then proceeds to flee from the temple with the mask, utilizing her invincibility to destroy the temple in an effort to kill Lloyd. Harumi soon regroups with the newly-arrived Sons of Garmadon, where she takes off the Oni Mask of Hatred as Killow rejoices that they now have all three. Harumi then states they have a ceremony to attend to, ordering the Sons of Garmadon to take the Destiny's Bounty. However, they are confronted by the Ninja, who had managed to break free earlier with the help of Toddler Wu and Cole's terrible singing. Lloyd, using the waterfalls covering the Oni Temple, soon rejoins the Ninja, and as the Sons of Garmadon surround them, Crabby appears. The Ninja and the Sons of Garmadon briefly work together to fight the beast, with Mr. E and Killow utilizing the other two Oni Masks to help fight it. While the Ninja are distracted with fighting the beast, Harumi orders her forces to retreat with the masks. As they get away with the Bounty, Lloyd attempts to stop them, but is soon captured by Killow, leaving the Ninja and Toddler Wu to deal with the Sea Monster. Cast *Baby - Paul Dobson, Caleb Skeris *Biker #1 - Paul Dobson *Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Female Care Worker - Kelly Sheridan *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Harumi's Father - Michael Adamthwaite *Harumi's Mother - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Male Care Worker - Garry Chalk *Nya - Kelly Metzger *SOG Biker - Vincent Tong *SOG Guard - Brent Miller *Stranger - Kirby Morrow *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City (flashback) **Primeval's Eye ***Oni Temple Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *The music that plays during the flashback to the Great Devourer's rampage is "Taking the Bait", which is the same music that played during the Devourer's rampage in "Day of the Great Devourer". *The name of the episode is a play on the name of the TV series Game of Thrones. *This episode reveals several things about Harumi's past, including that her parents were killed by the Great Devourer during the events of "Day of the Great Devourer." It is also revealed that she got her nickname of "The Quiet One" from a paramedic. *Lloyd learns the infant is really his uncle de-aged. **As of this episode, all of the Ninja are aware Wu is the infant. *This is the second episode in this season that starts with a flashback, the first is "Snake Jaguar." **Unlike "Snake Jaguar," the flashback starts after the intro. *This is the first Sons of Garmadon episode to feature all three Oni Masks altogether. *This is the second time the Destiny's Bounty is stolen from the Ninja, the first being when Lord Garmadon stole it and the pirates took it in Season 2. *This episode marks the fourth time that Cole sings Glow Worm. *Lloyd is captured at the end of this episode, the second time one of the Ninja were captured. This comes in Harumi's favor because she needs Lloyd for the ritual to resurrect his father. However, if Lloyd never got captured, it is unknown how Harumi would have gotten hold of him because Lloyd getting captured was more of an accident by Lloyd and Harumi didn't seem to have any intentions to capture him. *Since Harumi is the Quiet One, it makes sense that she was responsible for planning the attack at the palace, presumably listening to Mistaké about the Oni and Dragon, and telling Ultra Violet in the phone about Snake Jaguar. Errors *P.I.X.A.L. is listed in the cast list during the credits, despite not appearing in the episode. *A large writing/continuity error is present in Lloyd's discovery of Harumi's true identity. **Furthermore, while it is unknown how Harumi knows about Lloyd and Wu's Oni heritage, the Royal Family should probably be aware of the Legend of the Oni and the Dragon, this being shown in their knowledge of the Oni Masks and worry of what would happen if all three masks are united. Should this be the case, Lloyd should have no fear of Harumi's knowledge. *Harumi was seen playing with Ninja figures, one of them being green representing Lloyd, however, by the time of the Great Devourer incident, Lloyd was not yet the Green Ninja. Gallery MoS81Harumi_with_Figures.png MoS81HarumiFather.png MoS81Harumis_Family.png MoS81Snake.png MoS81HFamily.png MoS81Lift.png MoS81Nostairs.png MoS81SaveHarumi.png MoS81Goodbye.png MoS81Death.png MoS81AfterSnakeAttack.png MoS81Parentsphoto.png MoSEp81HarumiTrauma.png MoS81Enter_the_Temple.png MoS81Oni-temple.png MoS81Lloyrumi1.png MoS81EnterOniTemple.png MoS81badidea.png MoS81Bounty.png MoS81KillowMr.E.png MoS81Energy.png MoS81GreenFire.png MoS81Smiles.png MoS81MaskChamber.png MoS81Recover.png MoS81Denied.png MoS81HarumiWatches.png MoSHatredMask.png MoS81LloydMask.png MoS81Inspect.png MoS81MyMask.png MoS81Fight.png MoSEp81HarumiBetrayal.png MoS81Planned.png MoSUltraMask.png MoSESurprise.png MoS81Mr.E.png MoS81Looking.png MoS81Look.png MoS81Beast.png MoS81Battle.png MoS81Hi.png MoS81Preparing.png MoS81Spinjitzu.png MoS81Spinjitzufly.png MoS81bye_Bounty.png MoS81Ninja.jpeg MoS81Bounty.png Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network